Angel Under Stress
by silvermorgan47
Summary: Cas confides in one human soul. No spoilers.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I love Cas and lasts night episode broke my heart. ='( I just needed to right something to make myself feel better. Also apologies I haven't written anything in a LONG time. I'm working on a paranormal romance. Happy reading! =)

**Angel Under Stress**

Morgan woke up with a start. She hadn't been dreaming. It was a great nothingness she had just out of. Now she was awakened by something. Her whole body went still. Although she was in her room, in her own bed, with all familiar surroundings she knew someone else was in the room with her. Her heartbeat raced as she sat up, holding the sheet close to her chest.

"Castiel?" She whispered into the dark room. It had to be him. She needed it to be him.

"I'm here." His low voice revealed.

Her head swiveled to the chair in the corner of her room. Her heart leapt when she saw him. His tall form crouched in the chair, his right hand covered his forehead. Morgan got out of bed slowly walking over to him. She sank to her knees. Touching him was something that she wanted to do but what if she did and he disappeared?

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

Cas took another deep breathe in. "Physically yes. I'm am feeling a large amount of guilt."

"The Winchesters found out?" Part of her was glad they know knew everything. Maybe they could succeed where she had failed.

"Yes. They know everything including my deal with… _Crowley_." He bit the name out.

The name struck terror in her heart. A demon and an angel working together was unnatural. But she loved Cas. "You are scared."

She looked him in the eye. "Yes. I'm always worried for you."

"I should not have confided in you. I'm am sorry."

She placed her hand on his and squeezed. "I will never be sorry that you came to me. I want you here." She didn't mean for her voice to sound do fierce. She couldn't help it. "Now stop reading mymind." She smiled.

A hint of smile pulled at his lips. "I apologize."

"What are you going to do next?"

"At this point I have no options." He sighed again. So much rested on the shoulders of this angel. "I started on this path. I have to see it through."

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." She reasserted. When he didn't answer her she just squeezed his hand a little more. He didn't need her to lecture him. He came her for consolation. "Let me comfort you."

Cas straightened lowered his hand from him forehead and sat up straight. He didn't say anything, just stared at her intensely. She raised up from her kneeling position her hand holding his urging him to stand from the chair. Carefully, he did. Morgan looked up to his face that was looking at hers with a questioning look. She slid her hands underneath his trench coat and embraced him. This was the first time she had attempted to make this intimate of contact with him. They stood together for a few minutes before she felt his arms slowly embrace her.

She had never felt safer in that exact moment. She was in the arms of an angel.

When the finally broke apart, they didn't move away from each other completely. She stood on her toes to reach him. Slowly she pressed her lips to his mouth. It was a chaste kiss. The more Morgan moved against his mouth the more urgent she felt. She broke contact and whispered. "Open your mouth a little just move against mine." she instructed. After a few moments Cas began to kiss her back. The intensity of their lips union wiped away any doubt that she once had. It was unconventional and she was sure to get hurt and suffer. But she knew. She was in love with an angel.

This time it was Cas that backed away from her. "I must go. They need me back in heaven." It was cold and detached but that was the way of him. She accepted that.

"It's fine. Just go." She whispered. It was the hardest thing that she had ever made herself say.

He turned his back on her and took two steps away from her. He then stopped and turned his head to the side. "You are…" he looked up toward the ceiling. " You are a great source of comfort to me. "

And then he was gone.

She knew that was the way of him. His omission to her was probably the closest declaration of his feelings that she was going to get. It didn't take her long to run over to her laptop and print out driving instructions to Singer Salvage Yard. Part of her felt guilty for using the information against him. Even though he expressly told her to never contact them. It could be dangerous. She didn't care. She needed to help Cas.

She pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. An older gentleman half opened the door and peered out.

"Bobby Singer?" Cas had described him perfectly.

"Who's asking?"

"Who is it Bobby?" A voice from inside the house asked.

"Some lady!" He yelled back. The door then opened fully and there stood two younger men came to stand behind him.

She gave her best smile. "My name is Morgan. You don't know me but I guess you could say that I'm a confidant of Castiel." From the looks on their collective faces she had shocked them.

Bobby turned his thumb inward. "I'm Bobby, Dean and Sam," he said pointing to the two on either side of them.

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"I know he's an angel. And I might have some information for you to use. I want you to help him."

The trio looked at each other, nodded then opened the door wider inviting her in. "I hope you don't mind. We have a couple tests for you. " Bobby shrugged.

Morgan smiled.


End file.
